Steering systems in vehicles comprising an electric servo motor by means of which a servo moment, which assists the steering movement, is introduced into the steering system are known. The servo motor is actuated by means of a control device, wherein the magnitude of the servo moment is determined from different state variables and parameters of the vehicle and of the steering system, amongst others from the currently acting steering moment.